A slig's truth
by Mable
Summary: Abe hears something he wasn't suppose to but now all he wants to do is help her. AbexOC (Being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Mable: This is just chapter one

Mable: This is just chapter one! The other chapters don't have songs though except maybe the last one.

A Slig's truth

Saria the slig stayed in the same spot, she was waiting for that Mudakon to come by so she could, like the other sligs, try to kill him. Sure she was different on the outside because she was a slig with curves (If you know what I mean) but what was really different was on the inside. Saria started to sing to pass the time.

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

Ev'ry day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

She thought of that one time, she had almost had to suffer the fate of getting killed by a Glukkon for not hurting a Mudakon when it did wrong. She still didn't know why she was spared and she continued her song.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Saria leaned against a wall, she had emotions running through her body. Emotions like, sadness for basically being trapped, anger toward the Glukkons for hurting and killing EVERYTHING, and fear of being killed by Abe. sigh Abe, he had to be her biggest weakness, he heard millions of things about him and it seemed that Saria could be called his fan. But he was a Mudakon which means that they are sworn enemys and he possibly hates her.

Saria felt a tear fall. But she had to get to work, she stood up and said harshly, "Abe! I will…" She meant to say "kill you" but something softer lighter like a whisper came out instead, "Abe! I will…always love you." Saria held her gun and got ready to shoot, but what she didn't know was that Abe stood in the rafters above her and heard everything she said.

Mable: So how do you like it? I'm writing part two tonight so if I was you I would review as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Mable: Chapter 2 I don't own Oddworld.

A slig's truth

Things still were setting in.

_Abe..._

That couldn't have...

_I will..._

It was just...

_always..._

not real...

_love you..._

So yes things were still setting in for Abe who had been prepared to posses a slig to get thru the next gate. He was up on a rafter above the slig, "Abe." It said in a female voice, Abe almost fell tinking it, or she, caught him until, "I will...always love you." SLAM It hit like a ton of bricks, and as soon as she walked off Abe hit the ground off of the rafters. "What the?!" behind Abe Munch was laughing like crazy, "T-That was just...Think Abe and a slig!" Abe didn't think was funny that much just absolutly shocking.

"Should I follow her?" the laughter stopped, "Abe you aren't...affected by what the slig said right?" Munch asked, "I just think I should go talk to her."

"Talk and follow are two different things. Abe? Are you okay?"

"Yes other then a slig just said she loved me!"

"Calm down. Fine go do whatever but meet me in the scrab hold."

"Okay Munch." Abe ran off quickly as Munch's eyes suddenly widend, "Why did I say scrab hold?! I hate scrabs!"

Saria slowly walked along, "I can't take this...should I...run? should I blow the b..." Saria stopped and dropped her gun, "I'll blow the boiler. The whole cursed place will blow up! I'll finally be free from all of this!"

"What! You can't blow up the boiler! All the Mudakons! Me...and you. We'll all die!"

Saria turned around so fast she got whiplash, "Abe?"

Mable: Well it seems I AM continuing this story. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mable: GOOD NEWS: To everybody who liked this fic there is yet another chapter!

BAD NEWS: This is THE LAST CHAPTER.

GOOD NEWS: There will be TWO SEPRATE SEQUALS.

INFO NEWS: One sequel will follow Abe, the other will follow Munch.

BAD NEWS: Saria will not come back into the picture until the end of one of the sequels. Why will be revealed soon.

MORE INFO AT END OF FIC. For people who liked this fic, I'm adding twists and turns that will, after a few fics, end us up with…. Well anyway. I would like to thank Kat (anonymous), Mimic12355, sotroublesomeST, free the sky's Clouds, and Erratic Romantic.

As for SmigmeeSmimbles, our views were very different. HOWEVER, I hope you do, somehow, enjoy the end of this fic and its sequels.

Also I would like to thank Meowth's Toon Dragon… Who, even though isn't that crazy about Oddworld, helped me get over my writer's block and finish this fic.

I give you the last chapter, MAKE SURE TO READ THE MESSAGE AT THE END OF FIC PLEASE, thank you all. I don't own Oddworld, Enjoy!

* * *

A Slig's Truth

Saria turned around so fast she got whiplash, "Abe!" she paused for a second, "I mean, well look who it is the Mudokon terrorist. Above everyone I'd think you'd know not to mess with an armed slig. This is the end for you."

"But you dropped your gun."

A weird pause.

"Okay, well I can pick it up." Which Saria did, lifting the gun up so it was aimed at Abe's chest, "Any last words terrorist?" "I-I heard what you said." "About the boiler? Look I've been a little depressed, and a ticket out is a ticket out. Anything else?" "I didn't mean about the boiler." Abe turned away, the plan seemed much easier in his head. Step one: Find slig. Step two: Tell her you heard what she said. Step three…. That was it, step three wasn't thought out.

"What are you talking about?" Saria stepped back, nervous, "_He didn't…. Oh please don't tell me…. I was alone he couldn't have possessed a slig and walked up to where I was….._" She then waited as Abe turned back around, "I don't have all day terrorist, ya got about five seconds to…."

"I heard you say that you loved me."

"You what!?" Saria dropped her gun and backed up, throwing her hands to her shaking head, "No, no, no. You didn't just say that. I'm so dead, dead as dead gets; the boss is going to kill me, the others sligs will kill me, that is after YOU kill me. I'm so dead. How could this happen?! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want…"

"Calm down! Calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay? OKAY? Let me tell you something Abe! This is not going to be okay! I'm dead and have unreturned love, how is it that in one day everything falls apart?!"

"Wait! Nobody ever said… the love was unreturned. _What am I saying?_……"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munch panted, "I don't know how I hopped all the way here, down three hallways, around six corners, without running into a single slig." He ran his hand over a tender bump on his head, "I must have fell down ten times, hit my head on the wall a few times, and banged my head against that bar." He sat beside the door he was about to go through, "I'm doing pretty good on my own. Haven't ran into any sligs, scrabs, Interns. *shivers* Interns always creep me out, with those stitched mouths…. Wonder what's under those stitches…… Doesn't matter, Vykkers are way creepier." Munch stood back up and hopped over to the door, opened it, paused, and shut it back while leaning against it.

Sligs… At least twenty sligs all together in the same room.

Munch gulped as he heard voices, "Was that the Gabbit?!" "He appeared out of nowhere!" "The Mudokon terrorist wasn't there!" "You sure?" "Yeah!" "Getting that Gabbit could mean a promotion."

"That's not good…" he whispered to himself as the sound of sligs running echoed through the door. Suddenly the door started to push open, Munch pushed back trying to keep the door shut in vain. Odviosly twenty sligs were stronger than the single Gabbit and pushed the door open, slamming him against the wall. Now he was face down, on the ground, with twenty sligs, three were big bros, aiming guns at him. "Freeze!" They all cried at once, "Great, first I agree to go to the Scrab hold, then I hop around, hit the wall, hit my head on a bar, get smashed into a wall, got caught, and now I have a headache."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say?" Saria asked Abe, gun dropped to floor, unprotected, Abe knew if he wanted to he could posses her, destroy her, nothing could stop him…….. Except himself. "What I mean is I don't even know you that much. I could love you and not know it yet. That _wasn't supposed to come out!_" Tension filled the air and neither said anything until something hit Abe in the left shoulder. He reached back where he was hit to fell a warm liquid.

Blood.

A few feet away stood another slig, gun raised, "Missed. Well can't miss twice. I'm gonna take advantage of that 'wanted dead or alive', see ya in the next life!" Once again the slig shot, Abe moved out of the way, and then turned around in horror. Thankfully, Saria also dodged the bullet leaving the bullet only one thing left to hit.

The boiler.

As soon as the bullet penetrated the boiler the gauges around it all started to go out of control, the pressure started to rise in the boiler. "It's gonna blow!" cried the slig who dropped his gun, turned around, and ran off. "Abe!" Saria cried out as she started to run towards him, "No! Run!" She nodded and started to run towards the exit, "Abe, we'll meet again, right?" Abe nodded, "I'll find you." Suddenly the boiler blew, throwing Abe into a hallway and knocking him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hundreds of miles away, Munch was hand cuffed in Vykker's Labs, "I didn't know there was more than one Vykker's Labs or I would've blow this one up too." He mumbled something under his breath and felt his head, "Did they really have to knock me out to bring me here? Once again I- Wait!" Munch's left hand easily slipped out of the left handcuff which some Intern must have forgot. He smiled, maybe things weren't going to end up to bad after all.

Suddenly there was someone yelling outside the door, Munch quickly pretended he was full handcuffed, two Interns came in carrying something. They threw it into a large cage a foot or two from Munch and left, "Let me me out!" She, it was obviously female, started to kick the cage door. Then it fell to its knees, "How could this happen? I knew trying to travel east like that Mudokon Shamen said was risky but... I didn't even go a single mile before getting caught." It then looked at him gasping, "A Gabbit! I thought there were none left!" Munch shrugged, "Even weirder then that, you're the first Grubb I've eer seen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe stood shakily, just waking from being thrown down and passing out. Explosions were everywhere and parts of the ceiling were caving in and falling. Abe stumbled along clutching his shoulder, until noticing a window. Knowing it was his last chance, his only chance, he backed up then ran forward with all his might and smashed through the window.

Then he was falling, slowly watching as the window he jumped out of got farther and farther away.

Suddenly a bright flash, the yellow polluted sky turned bright blue. Then Abe hit some water, once again passing out. The rest was vague, someone put him on something hard, light talking…. What were they saying?.... Master Hand? Who was that?.... Little did Abe know, but if he was no longer anywhere near Saria or Munch. And if he was going to see either of them ever again, he would have to not only cross miles and miles of land, but space itself.

* * *

Mable: And with that ends A Slig's truth! Rushed, quick, lighter on romance, but splits into to sequels. What happens to Abe will be revealed in Of all our Oddities. What happens to Munch will be revealed in The fisher and the fished! . Both will be up soon if interested.


End file.
